


Dean/Reader Oneshots (no smut)

by The_Pizza_Man_Truly_Loves_You



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pizza_Man_Truly_Loves_You/pseuds/The_Pizza_Man_Truly_Loves_You
Summary: This is just gonna be a compilation of reader/Dean Winchester oneshots. This is also my first ever fanfic so please let me know how I do. Note: I’m personally a female so I usually write using she/her pronouns, but feel free to change them. If you’d like, I can write a separate  book using he/his or they/them pronouns. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Possession Confession

Dean’s POV

(Y/N) had been acting different lately. Right now she was locked in her room, which was weird since she was one of the most outgoing people I know. 

“(Y/N), open up,” I said softly as I knocked on her door. 

“Go away,” she answered, in a tone that could kill. 

“(Y/N) come on, you gotta eat, I brought you your favorite, my own homemade burgers!” I heard her mutter something under her breath about not needing to eat, but decided to ignore it since she was probably just being stubborn.

Shuffling could be heard from inside the room and then a lock clicking. She opened the door, and just stared at me.

“You say that your burgers are my favorite Dean, but they’re really not. You’re a horrible cook, the way you looked at me asking if I liked it pressured me so I said yes just to make you happy,” she said. “I don’t know what I was thinking then. Now get. Out. Of. My. Sight.”

I just stood there, shocked and confused. The (Y/N) that I knew would never say this. “Okay, well what do you want me to bring you?” The lock clicked again.

~time skip brought to you by Castiel’s Trenchcoat~

3rd person POV

(Y/N) plopped down on the bed with a sigh. Geez, is it usually this boring here? A knock echoed through the walls, interrupting her thoughts.

“I thought I told you to get the hell out of here,” (Y/N) screamed, thinking it was Dean.

“No, you haven’t said anything to me for the past week,” a gruff voice said. Castiel.

Another sigh. (Y/N) got up from her bed, much to her dismay, and opened the door a small bit. 

“Hey (Y/N) I just-“ Castiel looked up at her with a confused expression, before springing into action.

He quickly pinned her to the wall, putting one arm around her neck, his other hand grabbing her wrists above his head.

“What did you do to her,” he screamed. 

(Y/N)’s eyes flicked black, as a wicked smile crept on her face. “She’ll be fine! I hope, oh wait- I don’t care,” the demon possessing her said. 

Cas put his hand on her head, exorcising the demon while causing very little pain. (Y/N)’s screams echoed through the whole bunker, alerting the Winchesters. Her screams continued until after the demon was gone. 

The angel and the hunter stood there for a moment, (Y/N) leaning on Cas for support. 

“How did the demon posses you? What happened to your tattoo?” (Y/N) started to unbutton her flannel shirt and pulled her bra down to show a big red burn mark right where her anti possession tattoo used to be. Cas looked at her with a worried look before pressing his hand around her chest, healing the burn and adding another anti possession tattoo.

This is the moment Sam and Dean decided to walk in the room, each holding their knife. They immediately stopped after taking in the sight in front of them. (Y/N) and Castiel wrapped around each other’s arms, (Y/N)’s shirt unbuttoned, Castiel’s hand on (Y/N)’s chest, (Y/N)’s disheveled hair, and both of them panting. “Woah,” Sam stated. 

“D-did you guys.... y’know,” Dean whispered. (Y/N) and Cas looked at each other before stepping away quickly. “No! Nothing happened,” (Y/N) said, clearing her throat and buttoning her shirt back. Sam and Dean just stood there, confusion spread around their faces. If (Y/N) focused a bit more on Dean, she might even say a tint of jealousy. 

“(Y/N) was possessed by a demon, I wasn’t aware but the demon has been exorcised now. I was just healing the burn mark the demon left to burn out (Y/N)’s tattoo,” explained Cas. 

Dean seemed a bit less tense now that there was an explanation, but then tensed up when he realized what had happened to (Y/N) . After explaining that she was okay, she said to Dean “I might take you up on that offer about your homemade burgers Dean.”

~time skip brought to you by Deans homemade burgers~

“Alright guys, I think I’m gonna head to sleep now,” announced Sam. (Y/N) nodded, and Dean tipped his beer in acknowledgement. Cas had already left to deal with some heaven stuff or whatever, he didn’t really specify. 

“Hey,” said (Y/N), suddenly feeling very nervous. “Listen (Y/N), I just wanted to tell you that, I love you.”

“Awww, I love you too Dean,” (Y/N) answered with a smile and a pat on the back. 

“No (Y/N), I love love you. You mean so much more to me than you will ever know. I care so much about making sure you’re okay, you don’t know how horrible it felt to know that you were possessed and I didn’t realize. I should’ve done better. I should’ve protected you like Cas did,” Dean says, the last part being a bit quieter than the rest.

“Dean,” (Y/N) said with a loving look. “I love you too.”

“Wait really,” asked Dean, shocked by (Y/N)’s confession. “Are you messing with me?”

(Y/N) shook her head, and reached to hold Dean’s hand. He tended up at the touch, but eventually began to loosen up a little.

“I’ve been to scared to say anything. You know how loving people has ended for me before,” (Y/N) begins, “But I wanna be with you, and I trust you to not break my heart like the others.” 

“And don’t worry about Cas, there’s no need to be jealous! He’s like a brother to me, I’d die for him but he and I have a different type of love, not like the love I want with you,” (Y/N) stated. 

And with that, Dean smiled. A bigger smile than (Y/N) had seen in years. A smile that could light up anyone’s day. A smile that made (Y/N) know she made the right choice, choosing to love again.

Dean leaned in closer to (Y/N), giving her time to back out if she changed her mind. But instead she closed the gap between them, leading to the sweetest kiss she’d ever experienced, what would later bloom to become something more~


	2. Part Of The Puzzle

[This oneshot doesn’t include any specific pronouns for you or your date, so reader can be any gender/sexuality they want!]

“Alright, this is it,” I cheered before gathering my stuff and opening the impala door. “Wait (Y/N). Good luck,” Dean said as I got out the car. 

“Thanks, see you soon,” I exclaimed, while slamming the door shut. Dean gave me a simple wave then drove away. I pranced happily towards the restaurant, excited for my date.

I met Max at a bar on one of my hunting trips, and we decided to hang out more. We went on a few dates, this being one of them. We decided to meet up at a restaurant, and to be honest I was considering asking if Max and I could start dating. I know relationships never end well in the hunting business, but Max was different, I truly did want to Max to be included in my future.

I strutted into the restaurant, looking around to see if I could spot Max. No luck, so I asked the waitress if she’d seen anyone around that looked like Max. Again no luck.

The waitress led me to a table for two, giving me a sympathetic smile as I sat down. “If I see anyone that fits the description, I’ll send them right to you,” she told me, before walking away to serve other customers.

After a lot of waiting and texting and judgmental stares from everyone else, I decided to get out of here. Max hadn’t gotten here yet and it’s been an hour, something tells me I wasn’t gonna get any company anytime soon. 

I got up, leaving some cash on the table for the waitress, and started walking to the exit before someone caught my eye. Max was sitting at one of the tables. But not alone. 

I couldn’t believe my eyes. Max had the nerve to go on a date with someone else in the same location as our date? How do I know it’s not just a “misunderstanding” and this is “just another friend?” Because they were kissing. Passionately.

I grabbed my jacket and walked right up to them. I stood by their table behind Max and smiled sweetly. 

“Um, hi. Is there anything we can help you with,” asked Max’s date. 

Max turned to see who had caught the attention of their lovely date, and looked at me like I was a ghost (bad analogy).

“Yes, I just wanted to let you know something,” I began. “You see, I know Max here, we met a couple weeks ago at a bar. That’s when Max asked me out and we decided to go on a couple dates together.” Max’s date looked shocked at the news and started glaring at Max, filled with rage.

“We actually had a date here—“ I checked my watch, “— an hour and 4 minutes ago. I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but Max is cheating on you, I’m sorry.” 

Max’s date looked at me in anger, the need to punch someone evident in their eyes. I could tell they realized there was no reason to be mad at me, just Max. 

“This is true isn’t it?! It all makes sense now. We’re over, I don’t ever want to see you again,” Max’s date yelled. They grabbed their stuff and left, but not before giving Max a well deserved slap. 

Max glanced at me, to which I replied with a simple shake of my head. I tried so hard to not let my tears flow, I couldn’t be seen crying. I was strong.

I rushed out of there, and started walking out to the back. I dialed Dean’s number, more tears threatening to spill. He picked up on the first ring. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Dean, it’s (Y/N). I need you.”

“(Y/N)? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Not really... Just come back to the restaurant and pick me up please.”

“....alright I’m on my way.”

I said my goodbyes and hung up on him. I stood by the alley, staring at the bright moon. It looked so appealing, sometimes I wish I could feel as bright.

Within minutes, Dean was outside the restaurant, honking to get my attention. I crawled into the front seat without a word.

“So... I’m guessing things didn’t go too well,” Dean predicted. “Take me home.”

Dean huffed before starting to head away from the restaurant. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence I decided to tell him what had happened. He was my best friend after all, he deserved to know.

“Max was cheating on me, and had the friggin nerve to have a date at the same place and time as our date. I was gonna ask if there was something more serious that could be going on between us, but I guess that plan has been flushed down the toilet.”

At this point, a few silent tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I didn’t care anymore. 

“I just thought. I thought maybe I meant something. All I wanted was a serious relationship with someone who cares about me, but all that happens is I keep getting hurt,” I mumbled, more tears following. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Max didn’t deserve someone as amazing as you,” Dean said after realizing I was crying.

I leaned into his chest while he drove, I needed comfort. The car soon came to a stop, but when I looked outside, we weren’t home. 

“Where are we,” I questioned with a sniffle. 

“You don’t remember? Take a look around,” he replied.

I looked, trying to find out why this looked so familiar, then it hit me. We were at the park where Dean and I first met all those years ago, when I was being hunter by a Wendigo. 

“Dean,” I whispered after putting the pieces together, though it felt like a big piece was still missing. Looking at his apple green eyes and adorable smile just made me want to hug him some more, and that’s exactly what I did. 

He rested his head on top of mine, seen as he was quite taller than me. “I wish I could find someone like you to date,” I thought out loud.

He pushed me back and stared into my eyes, hurt hiding behind his. That’s when the final piece of the puzzle was found and I had figured it all out. 

“Wait,” I muttered, “I think I already have.”

“Dean I-“ I tried finding the right words for it. “I think I love you.”

A smile crept on his face. A very contagious smile since it spread to my face too. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.”

“Wait, all those dates I’ve been on... You were there? You were weren’t you?! That’s how you got there so quickly, isn’t it,” I questioned. His smile grew wider with each of my questions. 

“I love you (Y/N)”

“And I you, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
